creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The limping man
Überschrift des Abschnittes the limping man Überschrift des Abschnittes diese Geschichte hier ist keine einfache Horrorgeschichte, nein sie ist real. Ich war damals 9 Jahre alt. Wir lebten in einem kleinen Dorf in der Schweiz, den Namen will ich nicht erwähnen. Auf jeden fall lebte ich dort mit meiner Mutter und meiner kleinen Schwester. Wir waren sehr glücklich den wir lebten an einem kleinen See was in unserer Gegend sehr selten war. Aber ich hatte nachts im Dunkeln deswegen wollte ich eine Nacht Lampe weil ich nachts komische Geräusche höre, aber alles änderte sich. Ich wachte nachts auf weil ich komische Geräusche hörte und ging aus meinem Zimmer um nachzuschauen woher die Geräusche kamen. Ich bemerkte dass sie aus dem Zimmer meiner Mutter kamen. ich bekam einen kalten Schauer. Als ich genauer hin hörte merkte ich dass es sich so anhörte als würde jemanden über den Boden schleifen. Ich ging leise zum Zimmer meiner Mutter und schaute vorsichtig hinein. meine Mutter war in Ordnung, sie schlief. Aber ich bemerkte das ein man im Zimmer meiner Mutter stand. Er blasse gelbe Kleidung an, war voller erde und schien Verletzungen zu haben weil er voller Blut war. Dan sah ich das sein Bein anscheint war gebrochen war weil er humpelte. Er machte fast nichts, das einzige was er machte war im Zimmer rum zu gehen und dabei meine Mutter zu beobachten. Irgendwann bemerkte er mich. Ich war starr vor Angst. Ich dachte das mein leben jetzt vorbei war, aber der Mann sah nur zu mir und lächelte. Dann sagte er etwas,,keine sorge ich tue ihr nichts´´. Er ging zum Bett saß sich zu meiner Mutter und streichelte ihr haar. Ab dann weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf und dachte das alles nur ein Traum. Ich hörte das meine Mutter schon wach war und frühstück machte. Ich ging zu ihr runter und alles war normal. Meine Mutter erzählte mir später das ihr Bett auf einer bestimmten stelle voller erde war. Sie zeigte mir die stelle. Da gefror mir das Blut in den adern.Es war dieselbe stelle wo der Mann saß. Ich erzählte ihr von meinem Traum und wie der man aussah. Meine Mutter hatte einen ganz geschockten blick. Sie zeigte mir ein Bild von meinem Vater den ich noch nie gesehen habe. Er sah ganz genau so wie der man den ich gesehen habe. Meine Mutter hatte mir nie erzählt von ihm und er sei wegen einer anderen frau abgehauen. Eine zeit später spielte ich draußen am Waldrand, als ich wieder den man sah. Er starrte mich die ganze zeit nur an. Irgendwann ging er einfach weg. Ich folgte ihm. Irgendwann kam ich an einem loch vorbei und sah hinein. Dort lag mein Vater, tot. Er hatte genau dieselben Sachen an wie ich ihn gesehen habe. Ich rannte zu meiner Mutter und erzählte ihr von der Leiche. Sie rufte darauf die Polizei. Die man wurde wirklich als mein Vater identifiziert. Er wurde anscheint ermordet. Der Mörder wurde bis heute nicht gefunden. Aber seitdem glaube ich an Geister. Ja ich weiß die Geschichte ist zwar nicht die unheimlich teste, aber für mich war es das unheimlichteste was mir jemals passiert ist. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister